


[FANART] The Fourth Wall

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Fanart for Chapter 9 of mandarou's "That Is Not A Cow".





	[FANART] The Fourth Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Is Not A Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869495) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou). 



[ ](http://fav.me/dbccd7w)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my DevArt: http://fav.me/dbccd7w
> 
> One would think that coloring, correcting and shading would be easy digitally. Uh, yeah, no. Not when you use a mouse. I hope to come back and do the original lineart with watercolor/ pencils.


End file.
